from the inside out
by tenkage onna
Summary: neiji plays a mean trick on hinata! now she thinks her parents are aliens! set back when they're little. enjoyness! w


hi! this is like my third book I'm making, so its kinda dumb. also this is probably impossible, will never, and pretty much wont happen. plus it upsets the balance of all that is normal and right. however it sounded funny, and i was half awake when i thoughta this, so yeah ;;;;

it all started out as a peaceful warm spring day. birds were chirping, the sky was blue, sasuke's family was being brutally murdered by itatchi. all was right with the world. not a thing was wrong except the fact that sasuke was in shock and already plotting his brother's death. oh and that neiji was also planning something. something so _evil_, so _stupid_, that not even naruto could make up. well, not that bad, but still. currently the currently little neiji was plotting his revenge against hinata. why? simple. she ate the last cream filled sugar coated cheese cake square! that is evil...so evil not even orochimaru could have done it! well not that bad, but still. to mini neiji, this was a crime punishable by three baths and four plates of broccoli, but he knew hinata liked those things so he was just gonna scare the crap outa her. he was about to start his half way finished idiotic plan when all of the sudden...

"neiji-nii-san? where are you? i hafta ask you a question!"

hinata came in...damn her and her bad timing. the mini neiji stepped out in the opening so hinata could see him, the boy sighing miserably.

"I'm right here hinata-sama...what is it you want?" the boy asked sadly.

the younger girl blushed nervously and fiddled with her coat. damn he hated her nervous twitching...

"well, i wanted to ask why people are here...since your smarter and stuff i figured you'd know."

neiji's brain began to turn, and a new plan for revenge came up. kami-sama knew where his stupid ideas came from, but oddly enough they seemed to work. thats why his teacher and classmates called him a genius. he grew an evil grin, much like the Grinch. one must stop and watch the disturbing sight of neiji's face bending in such an abnormal way as he grinned. he walked over to hinata and set a hand on her shoulder, eyes closed as he grinned something like this:

XJ

yeah...to those of you who understand that, lucky you. hinata began to sweat as the grin became larger. it was so...scarey! eek! save me! thats hinata's thought pattern as of now.

"okay hinata-sama, I'll explain everything! just promise not to tell!"

the girl smiled back nervously and nodded,"i-i promise?"

"good, now come here kay?" the boy didnt give her time to object as he dragged her to the middle of the room.

the two sat down and hinata neiji expectantly, the older boy beginning to get into his dramatic serious mode, which he only saved for this kinda thing. he opened his white eyes and looked at hinata seriously.

"people are here because...THEY'RE ALIANS!" he started dramatically.

hinata gasped in horror and neiji continued on,"you see, mom and dad are alien people, and they are trying to make us aliens to!"

they girl shook her head, horrified by what the boy was saying.

"and when you get older, you'll hear a loud banging in your chest..." he began, making sure hinata was closing her eyes in fear before slipping a hand up his shirt.

"it goes like this...ba-bump...ba-bump...Ba-Bump...BA-BUMP...BA-BUMP! and it bursts from your chest just...like...THIS!" he shouted before shoving his hand through a small hole in his shirt, imitating an alien.

hinata screamed, jumping up and running away in fear. when he was sure the girl was gone, neiji fell over laughing, his face breaking out into an insane laughing grin. hinata ran through the halls, her pearly eyes wide in horror, and she was constantly looking to her chest to make sure nothing was going ba-bump.

"no...neiji-nii-san is hurt! i gotsta help him! no wait..." the girl began before she stopped running.

"mom and dad are aliens...they'll only make things worse!" hinata wailed, falling to the floor in a heap of wailing water fall tears.

"hinata? hinata whats wrong?" her mother asked.

the girl looked up and screamed, running away back to where neiji was. the older woman blinked before following after her.

"hinata wait!"

the girl ran franticly, getting glances from random people in the house. when they saw her mother they to joined in the ridiculous chase. as hinata ran into neiji's room, she ran and hid behind him, gaining a weirded out look from the boy.

"hinata-sama, what are you-?" the boy began.

"HELP ME NEIJI-NII-SAN! THE'RE AFTER ME!" hinata wailed.

"what?" neiji asked in confusion.

"the aliens are after me, save me neiji-nii-san!" hinata cried.

neiji snorted, snickered, then just plain laughed, earning a confused look from hinata.

"neiji-nii-san...?"

"YOU BELEIVED ME! I CANT BELEIVE YOU FELL FOR IT!" neiji wailed between laughing.

hinata blinked a confused look coming over her face,"what are you talking about?"

"i made the whole thing up hinata-sama, theres no aliens, and mom and dad aren't evil aliens! hinata no baka!" he said laughing.

"what...?" a angry voice asked from the door.

neiji froze and looked up to see the entire clan glaring at him, and smiled nervously.

"o-oh! h-hi mom! what a p-pleasant surprise! did i mention i was only joking?" the boy said, the last part coming out as a squeak.

hinata pouted,"you-you lied to me?" she asked with a watery face.

neiji grinned nervously,"ah...um...hai?"

"thanks to you, my favorite vase broke!"

"and i actually lost weight!"

neiji looked back to the disturbingly close clan, they're shadows looming over him.

"what're you doing with THAT? no...not that, please anything but that! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the boy screamed in horror.

---------------------

"isnt this fun neiji-nii-san!" hinata squealed as she glomped the now soaking wet neiji.

the boy's eye twitched,"i hate you fate..." he muttered.

and so the two continued to play in the bathtub, well...hinata was. as for neiji...lets just say the yellow rubber ducky was brutally poked to death.

OWARI!

yeah...stupid no? i couldent help it! chibi neiji and hinata is sooooooooooo cute! i couldent help the bath part ;;; he's always talking about fate right? so why not have him actually whine about it? yeah, anyway. OOC, sorry, but they're little here, and i couldent help it XP and sorry to any sasuke fans...i'm twisted in the head, i couldent help it!


End file.
